


Omega of Fire

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [34]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 4alphasx1omega, Alpha Aang, Alpha Gaang, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha Toph, And distant and indifferent, Azula doesn't exist, Because I like female titles for my ukes, But he does has one on his back, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Iroh feels guilty, More like Fire Lady Zuko, No Azula, OOC Zuko, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko doesn't have a scar in the face, Zuko is colder, scarless zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: The Avatar had soulmates of the other three elements and non-bender.No element. Alpha.Air. Alpha.Water. Alpha.Earth. Alpha.Fire. Omega.But this new generation was not willing to accept their Omega.And that Omega was full of anger to care about the rejection.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 19
Kudos: 381





	Omega of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me. None of the three phrases used in this story belong to me.

> **FIRE WITHIN ME**
> 
> **_"I survived because the fire inside burned brighter than the fire around me."_  
>  -Joshua Graham; Fallout**

* * *

Thousands of years ago the Avatar cycle began.

And it all started with the first Avatar, an omega who was an excellent firebender. Powerful and smart. Wan was, surely, one of the most powerful omegas in history and one of the best firebenders.

When he turned in the Avatar, the _First_ Avatar, things began to change.

He became a being of balance. The only being able to handle the four elements to maintain balance in the world. He became, probably, the most powerful being to walk the world.

And not only that.

He also became the only being to have four alphas destined for him, a single omega.

Being the Avatar, he was awarded four alphas destined to be masters of air, water and earth, the other alpha was not going to be a master of some element, just a no-bender.

Nobody even knows why this happens to the Avatar, but there are several theories as to why the Avatar has more destined partners.

However, something was constant, the omega was always a firebender. He was the only omega among them. Many thought it was because Wan was an omega and a firebender.

For thousands of years this was so. It did not matter who the Avatar was, he always found his destined ones and they traveled the world to maintain balance and so that the Avatar could know the world he was supposed to protect.

These destined ones were never rejected. No matter what happened, they always met and never rejected another. The love and bond between them was too strong to reject one of the destined ones.

Everyone knew that this bond was incredibly strong so no one thought that someone would ever be rejected, much less the only omega of the group.

But that's how it was.

This generation did not want their omega of fire.

* * *

The defining moment for Zuko was when he was marked.

Zuko knew it was disappointing that the Fire Nation's sole heir was an omega.

The omegas were peaceful and calm. Mothers and wives of the family who stayed at home. Beautiful and delicate beings.

Zuko was a disappointment being the heir and being an omega.

But Ozai supposed he had its uses. He could marry him to another nobleman to gain more power and secure his throne as Fire Lord. That Zuko was an omega did not prevent him from having more power.

And everything seemed to go the way Ozai wanted.

Until that Agni Kai.

* * *

Zuko remembers everything.

Despite being an omega, until now, he was the only son of Ozai, so he went to that meeting to talk about the war, a war that Zuko believed was useless and harmful. Zuko only went to learn and listen. Talking was not in his plans.

The, he remembered how that filthy alpha proposed to sacrifice so many soldiers. Loyal citizens of the great Fire Nation. Soldiers who were to be used. Soldiers who were barely rookies. Soldiers who were not going to survive such a plan.

Zuko was an omega, but he wasn't going to let something like that happen to the 41st Division. So Zuko raised his voice and declared his discontent. In the innocent eyes of a 13-year-old boy, Zuko thought he could make a change. He thought that his voice could save that division that was going to be used as a sacrifice in order to have a slight advantage.

However, his father brought him down from his cloud with the order that he had been disrespectful to the alpha and to him, the Fire Lord. Zuko had dishonored his father, and Ozai must regain that honor.

Zuko had to fight in an Agni Kai.

It has never been heard of an omega fighting in an Agni Kai.

Omegas are usually delicate and peaceful. There are very, very few omegas who are interested in fighting, much less in something as serious and dangerous as an Agni Kai. And seeing a little 13-year-old omega fighting in one was something never seen before.

But Zuko was not just any omega.

He was the heir to the throne. From a young age, he was taught to fight like an alpha. To think like an alpha. Zuko didn't rest until he could use his fire and he didn't rest until he could strategize. Zuko had to be the best to take the throne. And being an omega and with a father like Ozai, Zuko was trained even worse. At 13 years old, Zuko was already a powerful firebender and had a good head on his shoulders.

Zuko was probably the most powerful omega in the Fire Nation.

So Zuko was confident that he was going to beat that old alpha. Zuko was going to win and he was going to return his father's honor. Not only that, he was going to show that he, despite being an omega, was powerful.

But as he turned around, he was met by the great figure of his father and alpha of the royal family, the Fire Lord Ozai.

Zuko couldn't.

He just couldn't raise his hand to his father even though he knew he wouldn't scratch him since Ozai was more powerful.

He got down on his knees and begged.

He begged for forgiveness.

He begged saying that he was a loyal son and that he only wanted the best for the nation.

But his father did not forgive.

Ozai, without hesitation, took that metal that burned red and directed it to the center of the back of his son who was bowing before him, his forehead touching the ground as a symbol of respect and repentance before the alpha.

"You are going to learn respect, and pain will be your teacher."

Ozai stuck that metal on his son's back, ignoring the crying and screaming of pain from the little omega.

Zuko, crying, looked for his Uncle Iroh and when he found him, he begged him with his eyes to help him. To get up and tell Ozai that enough was enough.

But Iroh just turned his head.

Zuko opened his eyes and his tears fell without stopping at the pain of the metal, but mostly, the pain of having been betrayed by his uncle.

At one point, Ozai stopped and Zuko was left there, kneeling and in pain with the Fire Nation symbol burned onto his back. A scar that would never be erased. A scar that would remind him of this day.

"You will be confined to your room until I believe that you must be released."

But Zuko was blank to the world. His fragile heart was breaking rapidly, filling with anger and sadness. His heart began to form great walls to protect himself from the pain he was feeling. He felt betrayed by the spectators, citizens of the Fire Nation who did nothing and watched everything with satisfaction that this omega learned his place. Betrayed by Iroh, who ignored his pain. Iroh, who always told him that he would protect him from everyone, even Ozai. Betrayed by Ozai. Despite not being a good father, Zuko was extremely loyal and loved his father. What he had just done to him was something he would never forget and never forgive.

Zuko was betrayed.

Zuko broke down.

Ozai turned his back.

And nobody saw it coming.

Zuko shot a huge roar from his mouth. And like a dragon, he burned everything in his path.

Only Ozai's screams were heard as he was calcined by the fire of Zuko, his son. All to the shocked looks of everyone who only had one thought in mind.

_"There was a new Fire Lady."_

* * *

Fire Lady Zuko was the only Fire Lady to rule in her own right and was the youngest in the history of the Fire Nation to rule. And he has been the only omega to take such a position.

But since that Agni Kai, something had changed in the 13-year-old.

Zuko was much colder. His lips never formed into a smile again. And his golden eyes showed no other feeling than coldness.

His reign became unforgettable.

For three years, Zuko had to first take over the nation. He had to make sure he learned how to rule. Then he had to assure everyone that he was the leader and he was not going to accept something that he did not want. Then he had to take care of all the assassination attempts he had. For three years, Zuko had to put the war aside and take charge of his nation.

When he was 16, Zuko was already able to have full control over the Fire Nation and then turned to the war and peace treaties.

"Stop the war? Do you think we will accept such a decision? But I shouldn't expect more from an omega."

Zuko directed his cold golden gaze to the alpha and he felt a chill.

"It seems that you has forgotten who governs this nation. I may be an omega, but don't underestimate me. _Do not test my power and do not tempt my fury._ **[1]**

The alpha quickly leaned back and lowered his head in reverence.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Clearly, Zuko had changed a lot and no one seemed to be able to get past those walls that Zuko had built around himself.

* * *

"Fire Lady Zuko!" Exclaimed Iroh, calling to his nephew who was walking in that long corridor.

Zuko turned and his cold gaze stabbed Iroh.

"Do you need anything, Prince Iroh?"

"I just... I just want us to have tea for a moment, just like the old days." He said with a nervous smile.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"There is no reason to be together, because we will not go back to the old days. I don't want anything to do with you unless it's something about the Fire Nation."

Iroh looked at him with sad eyes as his smile fell. Filled with pain at the cold gaze of his only nephew and leader. Zuko would never forgive the fact that he did nothing when Ozai marked him, giving him the scar that he hid underneath his clothes.

" _Your heart is so cold, Zuko. Cold as stone._ " **[2]**

"And whose fault is it, Prince Iroh?" He answered back.

Zuko didn't listen anymore and continued on his way, leaving Iroh alone in the hallway.

* * *

Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka stared at the great figure of the Fire Nation leader with an anger that was not well hidden.

That omega was their destined one.

They knew it.

The omega, Zuko, knew it.

They, especially Katara and Sokka, could not accept their omega for the simple fact that he was from the Fire Nation. And not only that, now they knew that this omega was the leader of the nation. They could not accept it because of the hatred they had for the nation. A hatred so great that they could reject him.

And that's why they glared at him.

But the omega did not even gave them a glance.

* * *

Zuko could literally feel the feelings of the four alphas.

And the feelings weren't exactly positive.

It was obvious to Zuko, they didn't want him and they didn't accept him. Zuko was sure it was from the fact that he was not only from the Fire Nation, but was the leader of said nation.

Years ago, that would have hurt.

Years ago, he would have struggled to prove otherwise.

Years ago, he would have cared.

Now, Zuko didn't care if they didn't want him. In fact, it was better. Now he could marry another alpha and give more power to the Fire Nation. Zuko didn't feel hurt. He felt nothing. After all, there was nothing to feel for alphas who didn't want him and for alphas he didn't know.

He was never going to crawl and humiliate himself for love.

Therefore, while the alphas glared at him, Zuko totally ignored them.

He was no longer that weak child.

He was now a powerful firebender and the ruler of the Fire Nation.

He was fire.

He was going to live.

Zuko didn't need anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this idea came from...
> 
> [1] This phrase is from Mary of Scots from Reign. I love that phrase and I had to use it.
> 
> [2] Another phrase that is from Gaius from Merlin. Another phrase that stuck in my mind and I had to use it.
> 
> Now we go to the clarifications.
> 
> First, Zuko doesn't have a scar, but the burn on his back.
> 
> Second, yes, Zuko murdered Ozai.
> 
> Third, there is no Azula.
> 
> Fourth, yep, super OOC Zuko and a guilt-ridden Iroh who wants his nephew to change a bit and go back to his old self.
> 
> Fifth, you know that I like female titles for my ukes.
> 
> Sixth, the Gaang is also going to be OOC because no one is happy with having a Fire Nation omega due to the war.
> 
> Seventh, Zuko doesn't give a damn that the Gaang doesn't accept him. Zuko doesn't really care so the Gaang will have to fight for Zuko to accept them.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> You know, this story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe.


End file.
